Défis sortis de ma petite tête!
by Lyrashin
Summary: Je délire et ça se ressent sur mes idées... *chapitre2*
1. Default Chapter

Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, la Mort incarnée  
  
Genre : Pornaouak ! Défis de cinglé qui sont sortis de ma petite tête !  
  
Lian : On est pas mal barrés !  
  
Les G-Boys : Oh, oui !  
  
Disclamer : pas à moi et je m'en fous !!!  
  
Quelques petits défis pour s'amuser :  
  
1_ Heero découvre que J est son grand père et qu'il est le cousin de la Réléchose.  
  
Obligatoire : Il est maqué avec l'un des G-Boys (au choix) qui n'apprécie pas vraiment la nouvelle, Sally et Hilde forment un couple, Treize flashe sur Wufei ( qui peut être avec Heero si vous voulez) Réléna doit être cruche ( ça la changera pas beaucoup de d'habitude !).  
  
2_ Duo se retrouve projeté dans l'univers de . FF8 ou 7 et Heero. ben, il va le chercher.  
  
Obligatoire : Je veux du yaoï !!! Un perso masculin de l'univers où Duo est tombé doit tomber amoureux de lui et Heero n'est pas content. Pas d'apparition du bonbon rose s'il vous plait !  
  
3_ Quatre a son empathie qui déraille et il entend les pensées de tout le monde.  
  
Obligatoire : Ce que vous voulez !  
  
4_ Trowa, à la suite d'une expérience de J qui a mal tourné se retrouve dans la peau d'un chat. et personne n'arrive à le reconnaître.  
  
Obligatoire : Les couples slash que vous voulez mais je veux une Réléna allergique aux chats.  
  
5_ Wufei pique une crise parce que son sabre a disparu.  
  
Obligatoire : Rien.  
  
6_ Zechs fait le point sur sa vie et se rend compte de plein de choses.  
  
Obligatoire : Il comprend :_ que sa s?ur est conne _ qu'il aime Treize ou/et Lucrézia !  
  
7_ Duo fait une ballade dans le passé et il retrouve Solo.  
  
Obligatoire : Slash Solo/ Duo, Solo ignore qui est Duo au début et il ne l'apprend que vers la fin.  
  
Bon , je crois que ça suffit ! Review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de mes défis please ! Et pour me dire si ça vous tente d'en faire un. 


	2. chapitre2

Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, la Mort incarnée  
  
Genre : Ben, je remets ça !  
  
Disclamer : Aucun des persos ne m'appartient et je m'en fous !!!!  
  
Défis : Le défilé 2  
1_ A la suite d'un problème quelconque (démerdez vous, choisissez !), Wufei se retrouve plongé dans la peau de sa défunte femme de l'époque de son vivant. . .  
  
Obligatoire : Le jeune Wufy ne supporte pas les Onnas !  
  
2_ Les G-Boys doivent effectuer une nouvelle mission, pour cela il leur faut infiltrer un camp de nudistes. . .  
  
Obligatoire : Ce que vous voulez mais je veux du Yaoï dans le couple 1 et 2 !  
  
3_ A la suite d'une énième connerie de J, Heero se trouve transformer un gamin de cinq ans n'ayant jamais suivi d'entraînement et pire que Duo sous sugar hight ! Et qui va en avoir la garde en attendant que les profs trouvent une solution ?  
  
Obligatoire : Je veux un chibi Heero trop kawaï !!!!  
  
4_ Trowa joue les équilibristes au cirque, mais, si en réalité il avait le vertige ?  
  
Obligatoire : Rien ! Amusez vous juste un peu avec ça ! Mais ça serait sympa d'avoir un couple dont le numéro 3 pour mettre un peu d'ambiance. . .  
  
5_ On fait jamais d'histoire sur les Manganacs ! Alors, si on racontait un peu les sentiments qui unissent cette grande famille( et tout particulièrement Rashid) à notre choupinet de service, j'ai nommé Quatre !  
  
Obligatoire : Rashid est amoureux ! Quand à savoir si c'est réciproque, alors là. . .  
  
6_ Un soir de pleine lune, Duo disparaît. . . et un tueur aux yeux violet sévit dans la population criminelle. Mais si, chaque fois qu'il donnait la mort, ce garçon perdait son essence humaine pour devenir un démon sanguinaire nommé Shinigami ?  
  
Obligatoire : Couple 1x2 ou 5x2 au choix, voir même un ménage à trois si vous avez envie !  
  
7_ On nous en parle toujours comme un homme sacré ou un tueur froid qui a démoli le psychisme du petit Heero, mais la vraie question est : Qui était VRAIMENT Odin Lowe ?  
  
Obligatoire : Raconter sa rencontre avec un petit garçon aux yeux bleu cobalt. . .  
Et voilà ! C'est fini pour cette page de défis ce qui nous mène à 14 en tout ! Les règles sont les mêmes que pour la première page : si vous voulez relever un de mes défis, laissez moi une review ou envoyez moi un mail ! Si vous voulez les commenter aussi !  
  
PS : Si Meanne 77 (pitié faites que j'ai pas fait d'erreur sur le pseudo !) lit ces défis, je voudrai savoir ce qu'elle en pense puisqu'elle n'a pas apprécié les premiers. Est ce que ceux là sont mieux ? 


End file.
